Dark Jedi Temple at Ruchika
The Dark Jedi Temple Complex at Ruchika had been hidden away for decades before its discovery by a new tribe of human settlers in 95ABY. The temple had been a source of much unrest in the region, and it had been a strong hold for Dark Side followers during the Civil War. After the war, the building had been restored to its former glory by the remaining Dark Jedi that had survived the conflict. =Building Description= The pair of two main temples are referred to as the "Kontigudi" temples. One of these is the Lad Khan Temple, another the Huchiappayyagudi Temple. Lad Khan temple consists of a shrine with two mandapams in front of it. The shrine formally held the CDDC lingam. The mukha mandapa in front of the sanctum has a set of 12 carved pillars. The sabhamandapa in front of the mukha mandapam has pillars arranged in such a manner as to form two concentric squares. There are also stone grids on the wall carrying floral designs. The temple is built in a Panchayat hall style, indicating a very early experiment in temple construction. The windows are filled with lattice style which is a north Indian style. Huchappayyagudi temple has a curvilinear tower (shikhara) over the sanctum (unlike the Lad Khan temple). The interior of the temple has beautiful carvings. The smaller, Huchimalligudi temple at Xiunsrus, built not long after the main buildings, shows an evolution in the temple plan, as it shows an ardhamandapam or an ante-chamber annexed to the main shrine. The Galaganatha group is one of nearly thirty temples on the bank of the river Malaprabha. Galaganatha has a curvilinear shikhara, and has images of various Sith lords and battles at the entrance to this shrine. Durga Temple or fortress temple is the best known of the Xiunsrus temples and is very photogenic. It is apsidal in plan, along the lines of a Buddhist chaitya, a high moulded adisthana and a tower - curvilinear shikhara. A pillared corridor runs around the temple, enveloping the shrine, the mukhamandapa and the sabhamandapa. All through the temple, there are beautiful carvings. Meguti Jain temple stands on a hillock. The temple sits on a raised platform, and a flight of steps leads one to the mukhamandapa. The pillared mukhamandapa is a large one. A flight of stairs leads to another shrine on the roof, directly above the main shrine. From the roof, one can have a panoramic view of the plain with a hundred temples or so. Ravanaphadi temple is a rock cut temple, with a rectangular shrine, with two mandapams in front of it and a rock cut Shivalingam. Ravanphadi cave is located south-east of Hucchimalli temple. This is a Shaivite cave temple with a sanctum larger than that of the Badami Cave Temples. The sanctum has a vestibule with a triple entrance and has carved pillars. Gowda temple is built on similar lines as the Ladh Khan temple but earlier. It has sixteen plain pillars and is dedicated to several Dark Jedi & Sith Lords. Authors Note Ruchika is a Hindi Girl's name meaning shining, beautiful, desirable Category:Dark Jedi LocationsCategory:TemplesCategory:Non-Cannon Locations